


One answer comes to me

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Double Penetration, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: The bed was barely big enough for two people, let alone three, but Roy had assured them no one here gave a fuck about what they were up to.





	One answer comes to me

Roy’s hair was plastered against his forehead, his face flushed and his lips invitingly parted, moaning when Erbe’s hand appeared from behind him to rub between his legs. Maes didn’t mind watching, in fact he  _ loved _ it, but that wasn’t the plan tonight, so he coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube, batting Erbe’s hand away, and dipping one, two fingers into the already wet heat.

“Fuck, hurry up.”

Gods, Roy was being bossy, and Erbe apparently thought the same, thrusting up, throwing Roy off-balance, but Maes caught him, stifling curses with his mouth and slowly pushing in.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The twentieth prompt from the random choice generator was actually "symbols/labels", but I had no idea what to do with that, so I took one of the prompts that wasn't picked instead, so here's "three or more people".  
Come say hi at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
